elefenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Preposiciones
Una preposición es una palabra especial que introduce un grupo nominal, formando una frase preposicional. Una frase preposicional normalmente modifica un sustantivo, pronombre, adjetivo, o adverbio – o puede modificar una frase completa. La preposición indica como el sintagma nominal se refiere a la estructura contenida, mostrando la funcíon que juega en la modificación. LFN tiene 22 preposiciones: A A''' significa "en". Presenta un lugar o un tiempo como un punto simple, o como un espacio general o período, ignorando su estructura interna: *Nos senta '''a la table. – Estamos sentados a la mesa. *Me va encontra tu a''' la crus de vias. – Nos encontramos en el cruce. *La scala apoia '''a la mur. – La escala está apoyada en el muro. *Tu casa es a''' lado de me casa. – Tu casa está al lado de la mía. *El reposa '''a casa. – Él/ella está descansando en casa. *Sudan es a''' sude de Misre. – Sudán está al sur de Egipto. *La barco es '''a mar. – El barco está en el mar. *El ia fini la labora a''' la comensa de la anio. – Él/ella ha acabado el trabajo al principio del año. *'''A medianote, on va vide focos de arte. – A medianoche, habrá fuegos artificiales. *Me debe parti a''' la ora des-ses. – Tengo que irme a las cuatro de la tarde. Por extensión en sentido figurado, '''a introduce el punto de referencia en una relación: *Tu sta tro prosima a''' la borda. – Estás de pie demasiado cerca del borde. *La forma de Italia es simil '''a un gama. – La forma de Italia es similar a una pierna. *Esta pen parteni a''' me. – Esta pluma me pertenece. *Ce aveni si on no conforma '''a la regulas? – ¿Qué pasa si no se ajustan a las normas? *'A' la min tredes persones espeta. – Al menos treinta personas están esperando. Además, a''' puede expresar el movimiento hacia un punto. Esto incluye movimientos metafóricas como las transferencias a los beneficiarios, y cambia a un estado nuevo: *Me viaja '''a New York. – Estoy viajando a Nueva York. *Pone tu libros a''' via. – Pon tus libros a distancia. *El leva se oios '''a la sielo. – Él/ella eleva sus ojos al cielo. *El ia dona un oso a''' la can. – Él/ella le ha dado un hueso al perro. *La sorsor ia cambia se '''a un capra. – El mago se transformó en una cabra. *La seja ia cade a''' pesos. – La silla cayó en pedazos. *La xico ia ajunta se nom '''a la lista. – El chico ha añadido su nombre a la lista. *Dise a''' me tu nom. – Dime tu nombre. *Me no va responde '''a acel demanda. – No voy a responder a esa pregunta. *Nos desira a''' tu un bon aniversario. – Te deseamos un buen cumpleaños. *Tu idea pare asurda '''a me. – Tu idea me parece adsurda. *Me pasea longo la strada, de un fini a''' la otra. – Paseo a lo largo de la calle, de un extremo hasta el otro. *Tu irita me de tempo '''a tempo. – Tú me molestas de vez en cuando. *La note progresa a''' la lus prima. – La noche avanza hacia el amanecer. *De lundi '''a jovedi es cuatro dias. – De lunes a jueves hay cuatro días. De hecho, cualquier preposición que indica una ubicación también puede indicar movimiento hacia esa ubicación. Por ejemplo, en me pone me libros en me saco ("Pongo mis libros en mi bolso"), en, obviamente, implica el movimiento "adentro". Cuando se necesita una aclaración adicional, a''' se puede colocar antes de la preposición para aclarar el sentido de movimiento hacia: *Core '''a la casa. – Corre a la casa. *Core en la casa. – Corre en la casa. *Core a en la casa. – Corre dentro de la casa. *La gato salta sur la table. – El gato salta en la mesa. *La gato salta a sur la table. – El gato salta sobre la mesa. Un uso especial de a''' es ante una preposición, para crear un adverbio. Si la preposición denota un lugar, la combinación sugiere el movimiento en la dirección indicada. '''A ante y a pos también se utilizan para referirse a los tiempos anterior o posterior: *La can core a ante. – El perro corre hacia adelante. *Tu pote pone tu saco a supra. – Puedes poner tu saco arriba. *La sumerjor ia vade a su. – El buzo se ha sumergido. *Vide a su. – Mira abajo. *Me ia visita esta vila a ante. – He visitado este pueblo antes. *Nos pote reveni a pos. – Podemos volver después. Otro uso especial de a''' es añadir un complemento al objeto en una oración. (En algunos casos, otros preposiciones también se pueden utilizar para este propósito.) *El ia pinti se casa '''a blanca. – Él/ella ha pintado su casa de blanco. *Me va servi la gambas a'/'en fria. – Serviré las gambas frías. *Los ia eleje Maria a'/'per presidente. – Ellos/as han elegido a María como presidente. El complemento puede ser un infinitivo. "Per" se puede utilizar en lugar de "a", pero entonces el significado es que el sujeto del verbo principal tiene la intención de realizar la acción del verbo infinitivo. A''' indica que el sujeto propone al objeto que lo haga: *El comanda la soldatos '''a ataca la fortres. – Se ordena a los soldados para atacar la fortaleza. *Me va instrui vos a''' parla la lingua. – Te enseñaré a hablar la lengua. Ante '''Ante significa "antes" o "delante de". Es contrario a pos. En el espacio, ante indica una ubicación en la parte más importante de un objeto especificado. De qué lado es más importante depende del objeto y su contexto. Muchas cosas tienen una parte obvia que está frente al mundo; en otros casos ante '''simplemente significa "en el lado más próximo de": *Me peto es '''ante me dorso. – Mi pecho está en frente de mi espalda. *La jornales es ante la libros. – Los diarios están delante de los libros. *Lo es tan oscur ce me no pote vide me mano ante me oios. – Está tan oscuro que no puedo ver mi mano delante de mis ojos. *Un can reposa ante la boteca. – Un perro está echado delante de la tienda. *Nos ave multe labora ante nos. – Tenemos mucho trabajo ante nosotros. Referido al tiempo, ante indica un punto que precede a un momento determinado: *Janero veni ante febrero - Enero viene antes que febrero *Los intende fini la labora ante la reposa de sol. – Ellos/as intentan acabar el trabajo antes del anochecer. *Verje a sinistra ante la fini de la strada. – Gira a la izquierda antes del fin de la calle. *Nos esperia la lampo ante la tona. – Experimentamos el rayo antes del trueno. Ante también puede indicar el movimiento de un punto frente a algo (= a ante): *On ia pone un monton de libros ante me. – Ellos han puesto un montón de libros ante mi. *Me veni ante tu per demanda la tu pardona. – Vengo ante ti para pedir tu perdón. Ante cuando significa "antes" como conjunción ("antes del momento que"): *Nos vide la lampo ante cuando nos oia la tona. – Vemos la luz antes de que oigamos el trueno. Asta Asta significa "hasta" un lugar, objeto o momento: *El ia acompania me asta me auto. – Él/ella me ha acompañado hasta el coche. *La tera es covreda con neva asta la montania. – La tierra está cubierta con nieve hasta la montaña. *Me es empapada asta me pel. – Estoy empapado hasta la piel. *La preso ia cade asta sola un euro. – El precio cayo hasta solo un euro. *El ia visita cada pais de Andora asta Zambia. – Él/ella ha visitado todos los paises desde Andorra hasta Zambia. *Studia pajes dudes-sinco asta cuatrodes-du. – Estudia las páginas desde la 25 hasta la 42. Esto conduce a la sensación temporal de asta, que es "hasta": *El labora asta medianote. – Él/ella trabaja hasta medianoche. *Espeta asta la estate. – Espera hasta el verano. *'Asta' doman! – ¡Hasta mañana! Ca Ca significa "que" . Indica el punto de referencia para una comparación de desigualdad: *Me can es plu intelijente ca me. – Mi perro es más inteligente que yo. *Acel es multe min interesante ca esta. – Ése es mucho menos interesante que éste. *La sielo e tera ave cosas plu ca tu imajina en tu filosofia. – Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra que las que tú imaginas en tu filosofía. Como Como significa "como" o "similar a". Indica el punto de referencia para una comparación de igualdad: *El rie como un iena. – Se ríe como una hiena. *Tu cor es dur como petra. – Tu corazón es duro como una piedra. *Iogurte es como crema. – El yogurt es como la crema. *Tu ia veni a la mesma conclui como me. – Has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. *Me pote salta tan alta como tu. – Puedo salta tan alto como tú. *Condui como un adulte. – Comportarse como un adulto. Con Con significa "con". Es contrario a sin. Introduce un acompañante, cosa o estado: *Me vide la xica con se padre. – Veo a la chica con su padre. *Los vole come con nos. – Ellos/as quieren comer con nosotros. *Nos bevi cafe con lete. – Nosotros bebemos café con leche. *On ia misca la zucar con sal. – Se ha mezclado el azucar con la sal. *Los batalia con la elementos. – Ellos/as luchan contra los elementos. *No multe parolas comensa con X. – No muchas palabras comienzan con X. *El ia dona a me un libro con multe fotos. – Él/ella me ha dado un libro con muchas fotos. *Elena es un xica con capeles roja. – Elena es una chica pelirroja. *La om vea senta con un pipa en se boca. – El anciano está sentado con una pipa en la boca. *Se sposa regarda el con stona. – Su esposa lo mira con asombro. *Compara esta con la clima de ier. – Compara éste con el clima de ayer. *Tota cambia con la pasa de tempo. – Todo cambia con el paso del tiempo. *A cada dia, me leva con la sol. – Cada día, me levanto con el sol. *E con acel parolas, el ia desapare. – Y con esas palabras desapareció. Con también puede significar "por medio de", que presenta algo que se utiliza como una herramienta: *Me scrive con un pen. – Escribo con un lapicero. *Nos oia con nos oreas. – Oímos con nuestras orejas. *La cavalo colpa con se pede. – El caballo golpea con sus patas. *El ia compra un casa con la mone cual el ia erita. – Él/ella ha comprado una casa con el dinero que heredó. Cuando una acción se produce gracias a algo más o menos abstracto, similar a la herramienta, se prefiere par. An con significa "incluso con": *Nos va fali an con tu aida. – Nos equivocaremos incluso con tu ayuda. Contra Contra significa "contra". Se introduce algo que se enfrenta o se mueve en la dirección opuesta, ya sea desde un punto de vista real o metafóricamente: *Clui tu oios contra la lus. – Cierra tus ojos contra la luz. *Esta camera es secur contra acua. – Esta cámara es acuática. *La elinicas antica ia batalia contra Parsa. – Los antiguos griegos lucharon contra Persia. *La scala es contra la sepe. – La escalera está contra la valla. *El lisca e cade contra la mur. – Él/ella se desliza y cae contra la pared. *Nada contra la flue es difisil. – Nadar contra la corriente es difícil. *Me es contra la gera. – Estoy en contra de la guerra. *Tu ia ata contra me desiras. – Tú ya has actuado en contra de mis deseos. De De significa "de". Presenta algo como el origen: *Me es de New York. – Yo soy de New York. *Me viaja de Paris a London. – Viajo de París a Londres. *La paperes ia cade de la fenetra. – Los papeles han caído de la ventana. *Me ia reseta un letera de la re. – He recibido una carta del rey. *La furor asconde se fas de la cameras. – El ladrón escondió su rostro de las cámaras. *La acua difere de la asida par se cimica. – El agua se diferencia del ácido por su química. *La resulta depende de la metodo usada. – El resultado depende del método usado. *Nos labora ja de la lus prima. – Hemos estado trabajando desde el amanecer. *Multe anios ia pasa de la gera. – Muchos años han pasado desde la guerra. *La table es fada de lenio. – La mesa está hecha de madera. *Tu gusta carne de oveta? – ¿Te gusta la carne de oveja? Por extensión, de introduce a la persona o cosa a la que pertenece algo: *Acel es la auto de me frate. – Ése es el coche de mi hermano. *Me gusta escuta la canta de la avias. – Me gusta escuchar el canto de los pajaros. *El ia es impresada par la cuietia de la foresta. – Él/ella se ha sorprendido por la quietud del bosque . *Dona un peso de torta a me, per favore. – Dame un trozo de tarta, por favor. De manera más abstracta, de a menudo indica una relación general entre dos cosas, o entre una cualidad o acción y una cosa: *Me ave tre caxas de libros per vende. – Tengo tres cajas de libros para vender. *El ia presta a me un tela de un color fea. – Él/ella me ha prestado una tela de un color feo. *La tore ave cuatro metres de altia. – La torre tiene cuatro metros de altura. *Esta balde es plen de pexes. – Este balde está lleno de peces. *Nos vole es libre de vos. – Queremos liberarnos de ti. *La ora ia veni per parla de multe cosas. – Ha llegado el momento de hablar de muchas cosas. Lo que sería un sustantivo compuesto en algunas lenguas se expresa comúnmente como dos sustantivos unidos por de en LFN: *Me oculo de sol es rompeda. – Mis gafas de sol están rotas. *La gavota es un avia de mar. – La gaviota es un ave de mar. *Esta va es tu sala de dormi. – Éste será tu dormitorio. *Tu ia oblida aplica la freno de mano. – Te has olvidado de poner el freno de mano. *Per se come de matina, el bevi sola cafe. – Para este desayuno, él/ella bebe solo café. *El es la campion de mundo de tenis de table – Él/ella es el campeón/a del mundo de tenis de mesa. De ocurre como el segundo elemento en una serie de expresiones fijas que funcionan como preposiciones compuestas: *Los ia ajunta tota ingredientes con eseta de la sal. – Ellos/as han añadido todos los ingredientes con excepción de la sal. *Los ia usa zucar en loca de sal. – Ellos/as han usado azucar en lugar de sal. *Me es tarda par causa de un conjesta de trafica. – Me he retrasado por culpa de una congestión de tráfico. *La campaneria es a destra de la catedral. – El campanario es a la derecha de la catedral. De puede colocarse antes de otra preposición para indicar el movimiento alejándose de: *La gato salta de sur la seja. – El gato salta desde la silla. *Un arania rampe de pos la orolojo. – Una araña se arrastra desde detrás del reloj. *La pasaros asende de entre la arbores. – Los gorriones suben de entre los árboles. Al igual que a''', '''de puede convertir una preposición en un adverbio . El adverbio significa "desde la ubicación sugerida por el contexto": *La monstro ia veni de su. – El monstruo vino desde abajo. *La gidor ia cria de ante, ma me no ia pote oia. – El guía estaba gritando desde la parte delantera, pero yo no podía oírlo. De cuando significa "desde" como conjunción ("desde el momento que"): *'De cuando' me ia es un enfante, me desira sta sur la luna. – Desde que soy niño, deseo estar sobre la luna. En En significa "en". Es contraria a esta. Indica una ubicación en el espacio o el tiempo que está total o parcialmente contenida en otra cosa: *Me cor es en me peto. – Mi corazón está en mi pecho. *La sol es en la sielo. – El sol está en el cielo. *Nos espeta en la auto. – Estamos esperando en el coche. *La plantas es en vasos. – Las plantas están en macetas. *Se ditos es fisada en la manico de un tas. – Sus dedos están atrapados en el asa de una taza. *Me ave alga pensas en me mente. – Tengo algunos pensamientos en mi mente. *Gatos no gusta es en acua. – A los gatos no les gusta estar en el agua. *Nos no vide la stelas en la dia. – No vemos las estrellas durante el día. *Beethoven ia nase en 1770. – Beethoven nació en 1770. *Nos ia visita la museo en febrero. – Hemos visitado el museo en febrero. *El ia scrive la libro en tre semanas. – Él/ella ha escrito el libro en tres semanas. En sentido figurado, la ubicación puede ser un estado, o una actividad, o una manera: *Me no vole viaja en esta clima. – No quiero viajar con este clima/tiempo. *La construida es en foco. – El edificio esta ardiendo. *Nos es en peril. – Estamos en peligro. *Esce nos es en acorda? – ¿Nosotros estamos de acuerdo? *'En' ajunta, me vide un problem nova. – Por añadidura, veo un nuevo problema. *'En' fato, me vide du problemes. – De hecho, yo veo dos problemas. *Nos ia pasa un ora en conversa. – Hemos pasado una hora conversando. *La enfantes senta en un sirculo. – Los niños están sentados en un círculo. *Me va repete esta en elinica. – Lo repetiré en griego. *La presos es en euros. – Los precios están en euros. En también puede significar "dentro de" (= a en): *El ia cade en la rio. – Él/ella ha caído al río. *Pone la dejeto en la baldon. – Pon la basura en el contenedor. *Un bon idea ia veni en se testa. – Una buena idea le vino a la cabeza. *Me ia tradui la article en franses. – He traducido el artículo al francés. *Nos pasa en un eda nova. – Estamos pasando a una nueva era. En cuando significa "mientras", "En un punto durante el momento en que": *Ia comensa pluve forte en cuando la reportor ia parla. – Empezó a llover fuertemente, mientras que el reportero estaba hablando. Entre Entre significa "entre". Indica que un lugar o tiempo está rodeado por otros dos o más. *Me testa es entre me oreas. – Mi cabeza está entre mis orejas. *La table es entre la seja e la mur. – La mesa está entre la silla y la pared. *Txesco es entre Deutxland, Osteraic, Slovenia, e Polsca. – Chequia está entre Alemania, Austria, Eslovenia, y Polonia. *El viaja entre Paris e Madrid a cada semana. – Él/ella viaja de París a Madrid cada semana. *Tu es entre amis asi. – Aquí estás entre amigos. *La bal ia cade entre la flores. – La pelota ha caído entre las flores. *Ce es la difere entre un mur e un sepe? – ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una pared y una valla? *Lfn promove comunica entre poplas. – Lfn promueve la comunicación entre los pueblos. *Va ave un interval de des minutos entre la du atas. – Habrá un intervalo de diez minutos entre los dos actos. *El ia nase entre la geras. – Él/ella ha nacido entre guerras. *Me velia usual entre sete e oto. – Yo me levanto normalmente entre las siete y las ocho. *On debe paia entre des e dudes euros. – Hay que pagar entre diez y veinte euros. Estra Estra significa "fuera". El contrario es en. Indica que una cosa no está contenida en otra: *Me sapato es estra me calseta. – Mi zapato está por fuera del calcetín. *El abita estra la site. – Él/ella vive fuera de la ciudad. *No ave aira estra la barcon. – No hay aire fuera del barco. *Tu es aora estra peril. – Ahora estás fuera de peligro. *No telefona estra la oras de labora. – No telefonee fuera de las horas de trabajo. Estra también puede indicar el movimiento desde una ubicación (= a estra): *La enfantes core estra la casa. – Los niños corren fuera de la casa. En sentido figurado, estra puede significar "excepto": *El recorda no cosa estra se nom. – Él/ella no recuerda nada excepto su nombre. Longo Longo significa "por". Indica la ruta que algo sigue a medida que se mueve: *Me pasea longo la strada. – Paseo por la calle. *La balsa ia flota longo la rio. – La balsa flotaba por el río. *La xico lisca longo la ramo. – El niño se desliza a lo largo de la rama. *Un arania rampe longo me gama. – Una araña trepa por mi pierna. Par Par significa "por". Indica el agente de un verbo pasivo, o el autor de una creación: *El ia es colpada par un bal de neva. – Él/ella ha sido golpeada por una bola de nieve. *Me es surprendeda par tu reata. – Estoy sorprendido por tu reacción. *Suiz es ensircada par otra paises. – Suiza está rodeada por otros países. *''Hamlet'' es un teatral par Shakespeare. – Hamlet es una obra de Shakespeare. Por extensión, también indica una acción o método por el cual se hace algo: *Me ia viaja asi par tren. – He viajado aquí en tren. *Roberto es me fio par sposi. – Roberto es mi hijastro. *La botelas es codigida par color. – Las botellas están codificadas por colores. *Nos ia descovre tu secretas par nos spiores. – Hemos descubierto sus secretos por medio de nuestros espías. *La prisonida ia evade par desembla se como un porte. – El prisionero se escapó disfrazándose de puerta. *Me va destrui la sepe par sola un colpa de pede. – Voy a destrozar la valla de una única patada. *On no pote solve esta problem par negosia. – No se puede solucionar este problema negociando. Cuando un verbo transitivo se convierte en un sustantivo, y el sujeto y el objeto del verbo son de naturaleza similar (por ejemplo, los dos son personas), par se utiliza para indicar el sujeto y de o a''' para indicar el objeto: *La ama '''par la madre. – Amor de madre. *La ama de/'a' la madre. – El amor por la madre. *La ataca de la troianes par la elinicas. – El ataque a los troyanos por los griegos. Per Per significa "por". Introduce un objetivo o destinatario: *Nos labora per mone. – Nosotros trabajamos por dinero. *Tases es usada per bevi. – Las tazas se usan para beber. *Me viaja per vide la mundo. – Viajo para ver el mundo. *Tu es vestida per un sera de dansa. – Tú estás vestida para una tarde de baile. *Me va vade a la botecas per tu. – Iré a las tiendas por ti. *El ia scrive la libro per se madre. – Él/ella ha escrito el libro para su madre. *La viaja va es perilosa per tu. – El viaje será peligroso para ti. *Me batalia per me vive. – Lucho por mi vida. *'Per' esta razona, me no pote parla longa. – Por esta razón, no puedo hablar mucho. *'Per' esemplo, considera la balena. – Por ejemplo, considere la ballena. Por extensión, también indica una dirección hacia algo: *La amis ia parti per la costa. – Los amigos fueron a la costa. *El colpa la bal per la gol. – Él/ella golpea la pelota para meter gol. Por extensión, también indica un artículo intercambiado por otro: *Tu ia paia tro per acel computador. – Has pagado demasiado por ese computador. *Me ia compra lo per mil euros. – Lo he comprado por mil euros. *Grasias per tu carta postal. – Gracias por tu carta postal. Se puede indicar un periodo de tiempo previsto: *Nos vade a Colorado per un semana. – Vamos a Colorado durante una semana. *Me no va retarda tu per plu ca un minuto. – No te retrasaré más de un minuto. Como caso especial, per introduce algo que se ve favorecido o representado: *Me ia vota per la proposa, ma tu ia vota contra lo. – He votado por la propuesta, pero tu has votado en contra. *Car tu no ia es ala, me ia parla per tu. – Como tu no estabas allí, he hablado por ti. Pos Pos significa "detrás" o "después". Su contrario es ante. En el espacio, indica una ubicación en el lado menos importante de un objeto especificado: *Me dorso es pos me peto. – Mi espalda está detras de mi pecho. *La aparatos es pos un porta securida. – Los aparatos están detrás de una puerta de seguridad. *La xicos turbosa ia asconde pos la cabana. – Los niños traviesos se han escondido detrás del cobertizo. Temporalmente, pos indica un punto que sigue a un tiempo especificado: *Desembre veni pos novembre. – Diciembre va tras Noviembre. *Los va comensa bevi pos la reposa de sol. – Ellos/as comenzarán a beber tras el atardecer. *Verje a destra pos la eglesa. – Gira a la derecha después de la iglesia. *Me va reveni pos tre dias. – Volveré en tres días. Pos También puede indicar el movimiento de un punto desde detrás de algo (= a pos): *La serpente ia desapare pos la arbor. – La serpiente ha desaparecido tras el árbol. Pos cuando significa "después" como una conjunción ("después del tiempo que"): *Nos oia la tona pos cuando nos vide la lampo. – Oímos el trueno después de que vemos un rayo. Sin Sin significa "sin". Indica algo que está ausente: *Tu sposa gusta se cafe sin lete. – A tu mujer le gusta el café sin leche. *Me ia pasea tra la pluve sin parapluve. – He paseado bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. *Ave no fuma sin foco. – No hay humo sin fuego. *Me va decora la casa intera sin aida. – Decoraré la casa entera sin ayuda. *Tu es tota sin compatia. – Tú eres totalmente sin compasión. *El ia adormi sin intende. – Él/ella ha dormido sin intención. *La rexercor ia sorti sin descovre la responde. – El investigador dejó sin descubrir la respuesta. *La depinto ia cade sin causa evidente. – La pintura ha caído sin causa aparente. Sirca Sirca significa "alrededor". Indica una posición que rodea o encierra algo más: *La campores fa cantas sirca la foco. – Los campistas cantan canciones alrededor del fuego. *Me mano es cluida sirca me diton. – Mi mano se cerró alrededor de mi pulgar. *Edera crese sirca la tronco. – La yedra crece alrededor del tronco. *Ave pinta verde sirca la fenetras. – Hay pintura verde alrededor de las ventanas. También puede indicar el movimiento alrededor de algo: *La luna vade sirca la tera, e la tera vade sirca la sol. – La luna gira alrededor de la tierra, y la tierra gira alrededor del sol. *Nos intende viaja sirca la mundo par cavalo. – Nosotros intentamos viajar alrededor del mundo en caballo. *El vaga sirca la jardin e ole la flores. – Él/ella pasea alrededor del jardín y huele las flores. Con expresiones de tiempo y cantidad, sirca indica que el valor es aproximado - el valor real está en algún lugar alrededor del rango: *Me ave sirca sincodes anios. – Estoy cerca de 50 años de edad. *Me pote pensa de sirca sento razonas per no revela me eda. – Puedo pensar en unas cien razones para no revelar mi edad. *La conserta ia comensa sirca dui pos dudes. – El concierto ha comenzado a las ocho y media. *'Sirca' la lus prima, me ia oia tu can abaia. – Al amanecer, oí tu perro ladrando. Su Su significa "debajo". Indica un lugar que está más bajo que otro, ya sea física o metafóricamente: *La neva craci su me pedes. – La nieve crepita bajo mis pies. *La solo es su la sofito. – El suelo está por debajo del techo. *Antilopes ia reposa su la arbores. – Los antílopes estaban descansando bajo los árboles. *Ave un table de sanduixes su la fenetra. – Hay una mesa de bocadillos bajo la ventana. *Tu pare es su la influe de la vino. – Parece que estás bajo la influencia del vino. *Me no pote labora su tu regulas. – No puedo trabajar bajo tus reglas. Por extensión, su también puede indicar cualquier ubicación que está cubierta físicamente por algo, sea mayor o menor: *La color vera de la sofito es apena vidable su esta pinta fea. – El color real del techo es apenas visible bajo esta pintura fea. *Me ave un paceta su me braso. – Tengo un paquete bajo el brazo. *El ia porta un sueter su se jaca. – Él/ella llevaba un suéter debajo de la chaqueta. Su también puede indicar el movimiento de algo por debajo de un lugar (= a su): *La acua ia vade su la mobilas. – El agua fue por debajo de los muebles. Supra Supra significa "encima". Indica una ubicación que es más alta que otra, ya sea física o metafóricamente: *La nubes es supra me testa. – Las nubes están por encima de mi cabeza. *La teto es supra la sofito. – El tejado está por encima del techo. *El ia apoia supra la table per ateni la sal. – Él/ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para llegar a la sal. *Un tempesta enorme developa supra la mar. – Una enorme tormenta se avecina sobre el mar. Supra implica una separación entre los dos elementos. Si no hay ningún espacio, sur se utiliza en su lugar. Por extensión, supra también puede indicar cualquier cosa que cubre físicamente otra cosa, ya sea realmente más alto o no: *La montania lansa un ombra supra nos casa. – La montaña arroja una sombra sobre nuestra casa. *El ia porta un covretota supra se otra vestes. – Él/ella llevaba un mono sobre sus otras ropas. Supra también puede indicar el movimiento por encima de un lugar (='a supra'): *La sol leva se supra la tera. – El sol se eleva sobre la tierra. Sur Sur significa "en". Indica una ubicación en la superficie de algo, ya sea mantenido unido al mismo por la gravedad o por cualquier otra manera: *Me xapo es sur me testa. – Mí sombrero está sobre mi cabeza. *No senta sur la seja rompeda. – No te sientes sobre la silla rota. *Si on sta sur la balcon, on vide la mar. – Si uno está sobre el balcón, uno puede ver el mar. *La asfalto sur la strada fonde en la caldia. – El asfalto en la carretera se derrite con el calor. *Esce la vive esiste sur Marte? – ¿Hay vida sobre Marte? *Me va pende esta depinto sur la mur. – Voy a colgar esta pintura en la pared. *La om ia besa la fem sur se jena. – El hombre ha besado a la mujer en la mejilla. Sur también puede significar "encima" (= a sur): *Pone tu cartas sur la table. – Pon tus cartas encima de la mesa. *Un roca cual cade sur la tera es nomida un meteorite. – Una roca que cae sobre la tierra se llama meteorito. *El ia pone un dital sur se dito. – Él/ella se puso un dedal en su dedo. Metafóricamente, sur significa "sobre" o " sobre el tema de ": *La teatral es sur la gera. – La obra de teatro es sobre la guerra. *Me ia leje multe libros sur la tema. – He leído muchos libros sobre el tema. *La xica plora sur se popa perdeda. – La niña está llorando por su muñeca perdida. Tra Tra significa "a través". Indica una ubicación dentro de la cual se produce el movimiento, al pasar de un extremo al otro: *Acua flue tra la tubos. – El agua fluye a través de las tuberías. *La enfantes ia core tra la vileta. – Los niños corrían a través del pueblo. *La pluve ia trova un via tra me saco. – La lluvia ha encontrado un camino a través de mi saco. *La tren vade de Milano a Roma tra Bologna. – El tren va de Milán a Roma pasando por Boloña. *Un rueta gida tra la campos a la lago. – Un carril guía a través de los campos hasta el lago. *Me regarda la stelas tra la fenetra abrida. – Veo las estrellas a través de la ventana abierta. *Los ia resta juntada tra la anios. – Ellos/as han estado juntos a lo largo de los años. *El ia senta en un sejon tra la note. – Él/ella se sentó en un sillón durante toda la noche. *On ia oia la esplode tra la site. – Se ha oído la explosión por toda la ciudad. Ultra Ultra significa "más allá". Indica una ubicación al otro lado de algo: *La scola es ultra la eglesa. – La escuela está más allá de la iglesia. *'Ultra' la ponte es un vista merveliosa. – Más alla del puente hay una vista maravillosa. *Esta taxe es ultra me capasia. – Esta tarea está más allá de mi talento. También puede indicar el movimiento más allá de un lugar (= a ultra): *La esplorores ia viaja ultra la montanias. – Los exploradores han viajado más allá de las montañas. *Los ia remi un barceta ultra la lago. – Ellos/as remaron en bote hasta el otro lado del lago.